<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight calls and confessions by Nana_yv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008668">Midnight calls and confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv'>Nana_yv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Morning routines and being overprotective [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Alpha, AtsuHina, Confrontations, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M, Omega Verse, OsaMei, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Teasing, Time Skips, Touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A side story to the bonus chapters of “Being Overprotective” and one that focuses on the relationship between Osamu Miya and Shugo Meian</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meian Shuugo &amp; Miya Osamu, Meian Shuugo/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Morning routines and being overprotective [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaxoo/gifts">Quaxoo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is brought to you as a result of a conversation I had with Quaxo on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/Quaxo14/status/1348255226512478209?s=20">here</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/yv_nana/status/1348259594779439107?s=20">here</a>. Her take on this ship made me grow very fond of the idea of Osamu and Shugo dating each other and this is my contribution to it and to her for bringing this ship into my life. </p><p>I hope that with this story more people will notice and enjoy the idea of them dating as well and maybe join me on the journey of their relationship.</p><p>— can be read as a stand alone story —</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Shugo Meian, an extremely coveted alpha, MSBY Black Jackals’ middle blocker and captain, Division 1 player in Japan’s V-League, talented, good-looking, kind-hearted and rich.</p><p>Being the type of man parents would want their daughters and sons to marry. He could have anyone. Omegas, women, men, betas, anyone.</p><p>Osamu Miya, owner of his own restaurant, that was flourishing since day one aiming for even greater heights, a great businessman and sponsor, handsome, gentle and a hearty eater who knew how to keep his body in shape. And an alpha as well.</p><p>There was no logic as to why - out of all people - these two had found each other and ended up falling in love. And it was certainly not as beautiful as love at first sight, but rather a long and painful journey of give and take to get them to where they were. But desperate all that, they became a couple.</p><p>Not to mention that there were plenty of people who would consider such a relationship a waste of time or even fruitless. Regardless how much society had changed over the years, but a bond among alphas had certainly its straits, and yet all those things became meaningless once love was in play.</p><p>However less for the reason of what society would think but rather because they never found the right time to tell their family and friends, Osamu and Shugo had decided to keep their relationship a secret as they took things slow and at their own pace.</p><p>From the time they first met to the time they had decided to let everyone know.</p><p> </p><p>A love story from start to finish... and maybe with everything in between.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>9<sup>th</sup> May 2018</p><p> </p><p>In the past couple of months after the grand opening of it, Onigiri Miya was getting more and more attention, to the point that it had overwhelmed Osamu.</p><p>Before he knew it, his small restaurant had become one of the hottest spots to go to as bloggers and influencers helped spread its existence on their accounts. While the small shop had the perfect  combination between an aesthetically appealing interior design, the comfort you’d expect from your own home, topped with its friendly service of the employees and owner and the high-quality dishes to an averagely affordable price, it easily gained popularity for customers of all ages.</p><p>Even Atsumu, who had been still sceptical at first, soon approved of Osamu and what he had created as he supported him more than anyone else, even wanting to make Osamu’s restaurant <em>the</em> hangout place of his teammates, the Black Jackals.</p><p>As a casual dinner invitation after having won a game, Atsumu had dragged his teammates to Onigiri Miya to introduce it to them.</p><p>They had heard of it before, but never found the time to actually go there until today.</p><p>Enjoying the evening and early hours of the night with delicious food and a couple of drinks, they grew just as quickly fond of the place as everyone else who came here, and what had started as a dinner, soon became a small party as the drinks kept coming. And as the hours passed and the alcohol started to kick in more than some of them would have wanted to admit, they had decided it was time to go home.</p><p>Shugo, who was known to hold his liquor well, just happened to excuse himself to go to the restroom for not even a couple of minutes only to come back to an empty place as his teammates had forgotten about him and abounded him.</p><p>Looking around to see if  really no one else was left, his eyes found Osamu, who was already starting to clean the tables.</p><p>Scratching the back of his head, Shugo let out a deep sigh as he walked closer, when Osamu nearly dropped his tray, startled, having not expected that someone was still there.</p><p>His reflexes as fast as ever, desperate him having had quite a bit to drink, Shugo rushed to catch the tray, holding it in place until Osamu got the balance back before he released it and stepped away with an apologetic look on his face.</p><p>“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”</p><p>Fixing the empty plates in place to even out their weight, Osamu shook his head.</p><p>“Ah, no, thanks. I didn’t know you were still there. I thought you left with the others.” He explained before going back to clean up the table, trying to get as much as possible on one tray as he could.</p><p>“No, I didn’t...but...it looks like I was abandoned.” He joked with a playful pout, as Osamu laughed sympathetic, heading back behind the bar to put the tray next to the dishwasher before taking out another cooled beer from the fridge to put it on the counter. Tapping the surface with his knuckles two times, he smiled at Shugo.</p><p>“It’s on the house.”</p><p>Shugo wasn’t sure if he looked pitiful or if Osamu was just too perfect at his job, but whatever the reason, he could only chuckle, squinting his eyes suspiciously as he walked to the bar to accept it to sit down on the chair, opening the can.</p><p>“If that’s on the house...then, ...” Shugo had an inkling, “...I suppose the bill for the rest of the evening is still open, am I right?”</p><p>Osamu nodded tending back to his tasks while watching Shugo drop his head, before taking the first sip of the beer and putting it back on the counter.</p><p>“Then, thank you and ... Please, here.” He took out his credit card. “I will pay for what we own you. I can’t just go like this as well too...I wouldn’t want you to kick us out as soon as we’d come back also I should be grateful since this will be a good reason for me to go back on them at our next practice.” He grinned devilishly excited, causing Osamu to laugh.</p><p>Cleaning off his hands on his apron, which had already become kind of a habit of his, he took his card to settle the unpaid bill, before giving it back to him with a handsome smile.</p><p>“Next time, how about I lock the door and keep them from going?” Osamu joked.</p><p>“Oh thanks, I might take you up on that offer.” Shugo laughed as well before they both turned silent.</p><p>Shugo drank his beer and Osamu continued to clean up until a while later, when his beer was already half empty, Shugo cleaned his throat, drawing in Osamu’s attention as he turned to his direction.</p><p>“Miya-kun?” Shugo asked carefully, since it was the first time, he actually addressed him directly and wasn’t sure if it was fine for him to use his first name, just because Kotaro and Kiyoomi, aside from Atsumu and Shoyo, did too.</p><p>“Osamu...or Samu is fine...” He declared. “I am not really used to be addressed by my last name and all my friends call me by my first name.” Osamu added with another smile, making Shugo automatically copy his as well as he repeated Osamu’s name.</p><p>“Osamu-kun...well then, it’s only fair for you to call me Shugo now too.” He tilted his head. “I insist.”</p><p>Osamu wasn’t sure why Shugo considered such a thing fair, since for him it was natural to be called by his first name, given the fact it was the easiest way for everyone else to distinguish between him and Atsumu, but for Shugo to take it like this, was new. At least it confirmed the stories he heard from Atsumu that Shugo Meian was indeed the easy-going type, but serious and skilled in the things he was passionate about.</p><p>Laughing to himself, unable for Shugo to notice - a small grin stuck to the corners of his lips - Osamu turned to Shugo, frowning as if he seemed to have missed something.</p><p>“Earlier...” Osamu began when Shugo, who just took another sip of his beer, lost in thoughts himself, met Osamu’s eyes.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Osamu shook his head, suddenly no longer sure if it actually mattered but still letting curiosity win over him, he tilted his head.</p><p>“Earlier... I am sorry, but it seemed like you wanted to ask me something, when you called me by my last name.”</p><p>Frowning at first, Shugo didn’t know what he meant, until he remembered, and his eyes exposed the ‘aha moment’ before his expression softened.</p><p>“I just meant to ask you why you decided to open a restaurant rather than continuing to play volleyball. As I was watching Atsumu’s previous games as he applied for our team, I couldn’t help but look at your play as well. You were good...no...” Shugo corrected himself, as he had already acknowledged Osamu’s skill from back then. “You are still good, I am sure. You had potential. I don’t mean to intrude, I am really just curious. You don’t have to answer as well. I am sorry if it was rude of me to ask. Looking at this shop I can see you thought well about your future. Which is admirable, but I guess, I am still curious after all.” He added.</p><p>It has been a while since someone asked him that. Ever since he told Atsumu that he would quit volleyball after high school and announced it officially, he was asked that so frequently it became annoying and Osamu welcomed the days when it stopped.</p><p>However, Shugo’s question brought back those memories but since it was a long time ago by now, strangely enough  this time he didn’t feel annoyed but thought that it was kind of refreshing and nostalgic as he shook his head and couldn’t help but laugh, taking Shugo by surprise.</p><p>“Was my question funny?” He asked slightly insecure, watching Osamu carefully as he cleaned his throat to stop himself from laughing.</p><p>“No, no. I am sorry...It’s not rude. And not funny, but it’s been a while since the last time I had to answer this sort of question, almost every day for a period of time. I thought I would feel the same way I did back then, but I don’t...so, I couldn’t help but laugh.”</p><p>Osamu explained, before he put down his apron to go to the fridge taking out a beer for him as well. Opening the can, he took a sip before answering Shugo honestly, putting it down next to him on the counter.</p><p>“I guess the most honest and easiest answer would be that I love volleyball...” Osamu took a moment, meeting Shugo’s eyes, only now really getting aware of his deep velvety brown colour that made you want to gaze at it for hours, before he blinked his own, smiling fondly as he looked away. “...but I didn’t love it enough as to make it my profession.”</p><p>Whenever he was asked that question, he thought he needed billions of words and plausible explanations to make others understand his decision but only now, with Shugo asking him again, he realised that all along the answer was this simple and took that little effort to make others understand him.</p><p>Smiling, Shugo dropped his eyes down to the now empty can in the palm of his hand as he let Osamu’s words linger in his mind.</p><p>For almost two minutes it was so quiet that Osamu didn’t know what to except when Shugo hummed agreeing.</p><p>“To be honest, I would be lying if I didn’t hope for a more extensive answer than that, but as much as my expectations were shattered,” he smirked, “I think I would have answered the same way if someone asked me why I decided to play volleyball professionally.”</p><p>Blinking his eyes, Osamu couldn’t help but be surprised by Shugo’s words and his gentle expression, that made him feel comforted and understood even if he didn’t say or do anything.</p><p>But now it was Osamu who became curious as his voice was gentle but with a slight mocking yet serious tone.</p><p>“Then...let me ask you. Why did you decide to continue playing volleyball?”</p><p>Shugo chuckled, seeing where he is coming from, not even a second hesitating to answer him.</p><p>“Because I love volleyball and I loved it enough to make it my profession.” Shugo replied, using Osamu’s words only adjusting them to match himself.</p><p>After that, there was the same silence as before with the only difference, that this time, they stared at each other long enough to become conscious of the other and turned away.</p><p>Cleaning his throat not sure what that just now was, Shugo got up from the chair adjusting his clothes after brushing through his hair.</p><p>“I think I should get going now.”</p><p>Osamu nodded unruffled. “Should I call you a taxi? You shouldn’t be driving yourself.”</p><p>“No, thank you. I will call it myself. I have been taking your time for too long now already.” Shugo said just as smoothly and Osamu was certain that this was the type of line he used, to leave while not making the other person involved uncomfortable.</p><p>“I would have had to stay until now anyway to clean up. You just ended up keeping me company.”</p><p>He replied sleek while wondering if he was actually flirting just now when Shugo chuckled, bowing his head politely but not far enough as to not have to take his eyes off from Osamu.</p><p>“Well then, thanks again...” He took his time, dragging out the breaks between his words purposely longer before finishing his sentence, just to have an excuse to leave a tiny moment later. “...for the drink as compensation.”</p><p>“It was the least I could do to someone who was abandoned.” Osamu teased back realising that he was certainly flirting now, although he didn’t really intend to nor had an ulterior motive, yet it was fun, when he saw Shugo brush through his hair to hide a hint of embarrassment.</p><p>“Next time, I will remember you to lock the door in time.”</p><p>“Or I let you sneak away through the back door.” Osamu suggested, hearing Shugo’s quite appealing and nice laugh once more as he opened the door, turning to Osamu one last time for today.</p><p>“I take that as a promise, Osamu-kun.” Shugo said before he left, leaving Osamu back alone in his restaurant with the strange feeling that he kind of wished for this conversation to have lasted a little longer.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>18<sup>th</sup> January 2025</p><p> </p><p>Osamu let out a deep sigh, absentmindedly playing with Shugo’s fingers, his arm resting on Osamu’s waist, hugging him from behind while Shugo buried his face into his hair. Staying that way for  little longer before he turned around to face his boyfriend and was met by Shugo’s flirtatious smile.</p><p>“Long time no see.”</p><p>Lips twitching into a brief smile, but staying silent, Osamu reached out his arm to pull Shugo closer, pressing his body against his while he bumped his face onto his chest.</p><p>Shugo’s hands naturally starting to pat Osamu’s back, comforting him while his eyebrows furrowed into a frown.</p><p>“Samu?”</p><p>Instead of a reply Osamu sighed again, squeezing Shugo tighter, forcing a tender chuckle out of the older one.</p><p>“Easy there... My body still has to recover.” He grinned. “Don’t break me.”</p><p>Finally speaking, Osamu tilted his head back to look at Shugo. “You don’t break that easily...I know...because I tried.” He teased, raising his knee far enough to let his thigh brush over Shugo’s groin while his hand moved back to his hips, caressing the segue from his thigh to his ass.</p><p>Squinting his eyes with the same ease, Shugo slid his hand down Osamu’s spine following his example. Fingertips taking their time to caress inch by inch of his skin, tracing down every little arch of his back.</p><p>“But I am six years older...You need to be careful.” He breathed.</p><p>Laughing faintly, Osamu moaned, a sound so addicting it made Shugo want to listen to it over and over again as he watched Osamu’s eyes fall shut, decreasing the distance between them, he demanded a kiss.</p><p>“Your hands feel so good on my body. So gentle and big. When you touch me, they make me feel safe.” Osamu murmured, tipping even closer.</p><p>Shugo couldn’t take his eyes away as Osamu’s words made his heart throb inside his chest.</p><p>Osamu had no idea how much they meant to Shugo. They were more than just a compliment. They were an affirmation towards their relationship, that Osamu - despite their secondary gender – loved him, respected and accepted him the same way Shugo did towards him.</p><p>Osamu was gorgeous.</p><p>Long black lashes, his eyes fluttering underneath the thin almost translucent skin, waiting for Shugo to get rid of that last inch of space that kept them from clashing their lips together as Shugo took his time to devour this moment.</p><p>How much time had he waisted before he was able to experience this sight? How many others were allowed to see Osamu the same way before him? Who else knew how soft his lips felt or how easily he blushed when you touched him in a particular way?</p><p>Shugo didn’t consider himself a jealous person. He never wanted to suffocate his partners with his presence, but Osamu - he was different.</p><p>Getting closer to him, getting to know him, Shugo realised, that his desires to monopolise him were far stronger than he wanted to admit, and it scared him.</p><p>It may have been his alpha’s instinct to claim what he wanted to be his, but because of Osamu being one as well, they couldn’t form a bond as strong as the one between an omega and an alpha, even if he... even if they wanted to.</p><p>Frowning at the thought, Shugo forced himself to snap out of it, instantly regretting that he allowed him to think of that in the first place.</p><p>He had Osamu’s love. That was all he needed.</p><p>No longer making Osamu wait, the inside of Shugo’s mouth welcomed Osamu’s tongue. Pushing past his lips, colliding with Shugo’s. Twisting and rubbing against each other, exchanging the sweetness of their breaths, the completeness of their affection. Shugo pulled Osamu closer, groaning into their kiss, while banishing his worries.</p><p>Another moan, muffled by Shugo’s mouth, escaped Osamu’s throat as he jerked him even closer, forcing his legs apart with his thigh, deepening their kiss, Shugo breathed against his lips.</p><p>“I love to hear you moan. It sounds so much better than your sighs.”</p><p>“Then make me moan more if you can, old man.” Osamu teased, not even aware he was sighing that much but before he was given time to think of what might have made him to sigh, Shugo was already determined to occupy Osamu’s thoughts.</p><p>Hand rushing into his hair, Shugo clicked his tongue, dragging his lips back onto his as with one proficient turn he pulled Osamu on top of him, not letting go of his mouth before he ground his hips upwards into the younger man, letting him feel it.</p><p>Throwing his head back, Osamu gasped for air, quivering at the sensation.</p><p>“I may be older, but I am not an old man. Don’t think just because I wanted us to take a break, that I would be done with you.” He countered, only his ego taken a small scratch but not bad enough to not be able to forgive the brat he fell in love with for this <em>slip of the tongue</em>.</p><p>“Wasn’t it you who told me you are older than me?”</p><p>Osamu smiled, palms clutching on Shugo’s bare chest, giving them a passionate squeeze, he let his weight sink down on Shugo’s lap, biting his lips. The feeling of excitement unifying in his lower stomach, he bend forward planning to steal another kiss.</p><p>“Tsk, what am I gonna do with this chatty mouth of yours?”</p><p>Shugo’s grip bracing on Osamu’s hips, he arched forward. Tightening his legs for more support, his abs flexing at the motion, just about to devour Osamu’s lips again when the noise of his phone ringing interrupted them.</p><p>Throwing his head back, Shugo groaned, as his hand flopped frustrated down on the sheets, well aware Osamu had to take his calls but still sulking to the fact.</p><p>“Don’t pick up.” He wailed noticing Osamu was already moving when Shugo decided that today of all times, he wouldn’t let Osamu’s cursed phone interrupt them yet again. It had happened too many times, Shugo was fed up with it.</p><p>Sitting up, he reached for Osamu’s nape, slipping his hands around it, he kissed his collarbone. Licking his skin with the tip of his tongue, up to his chin. Shugo tilted his head to move further until he stopped at Osamu’s ear, whispering into it.</p><p>“You don’t have to pick up.”</p><p>Quivering against his body, Osamu groaned, enticing Shugo to keep going.  “You can call them back later. Focus on me.”</p><p>Reaching with his free hand for Osamu’s, he lead it between their bodies to put it on his cock. “Just let it ring.”</p><p>Osamu sighed again, his head dropping back into Shugo’s palm, catching his weight, Shugo licked over his scent gland just above his throbbing vein beating to the rhythm of his pulse on his neck.</p><p>Osamu’s fingers wrapped around Shugo’s length, squeezing it as he melted into Shugo’s touch who continued to suck on his skin.</p><p>“I...I... I have to. What if it is one of my vendors?” Osamu panted, his hand starting to jerk Shugo off, while his other brushed through Shugo’s hair, pulling on them a tang too rough, as he felt Shugo’s teeth penetrate his skin before his tongue licked over the throbbing spot, immediately soothing it.</p><p>Breath hot, but with no intention to apologise for what he just did, he tilted his head back, meeting Osamu’s fervent expression, while Shugo’s hand joined Osamu’s cock, pressing against his stomach.</p><p>“Then pick up later and tell them you are busy.” He kissed his lips, nibbling on the soft cushions, dragging his hand over Osamu’s sex, to tease it.</p><p>Burying his long slender fingers into Shugo’s full hair, Osamu strengthened his grip to pull him back, panting against his lips.</p><p>“You knew what you’d gotten yourself into dating me. I’m a busy man.”</p><p>Shugo smiled smug, dropping his other hand to fondle Osamu’s thigh.</p><p>“Mhm, I knew exactly what I got myself <em>into</em>.” He moved his hand back to Osamu’s ass but before he could drag it any further, Osamu snatched it, growling at him.</p><p>His phone still persistently ringing, he clicked his tongue. “I really need to take the call...” Holding on to Shugo’s wrist, finally managing to reach for the phone, he ignored the fact that Shugo was still trying to distract him, teasing the head of his cock with his free hand.  </p><p>“Shugo-san?!” Osamu sighed, clutching his noisy phone to Shugo’s chest as Shugo undeterred aligned their cocks together wrapping his hand around both, jerking them mutually, hardly able to hold on to them due to their size.</p><p>“Back to honorifics? Such a bad boy, but I got it...take your call...I will continue by myself.” Shugo grinned, arching forward to kiss the man on top of him.</p><p>Moaning into their kiss, Osamu pressed Shugo back into the bed, rolling his hips as payback, delighted to hear Shugo groan just as pleasantly as Osamu let his cock rub between his cheeks, just to pull away his hips right after, denying him the contact.</p><p>“Don’t forget I am an alpha as well.”</p><p>He grinned with a triumphant smile, forcing his left hand onto Shugo’s mouth to prevent him from speaking, while dropping his entire weight down on his lap, to keep him from moving.</p><p>“Now show me how you would want good boys to behave and keep quiet.” Osamu demanded.</p><p>The words of Shugo’s protest muffled by Osamu’s palm, he rolled his eyes back, enjoying every bit of it to have Osamu dominate him as he watched him pick up the call, his smile soon fading as it turned into a serious expression.</p><p>“Atsumu? Yeah... What’s wrong?”</p><p>Frowning midway their conversation, Osamu let go of Shugo’s lips, when he increased the space between them to move from his lap down to his thighs, sitting down on them.</p><p>“I understand...I’ll be there in about an hour...Keep me updated and drive carefully to the hospital. I try to contact Natsu-chan, but I guess she is probably sleeping. For now, stay calm and make sure to focus on Shoyo and the twins. I let you know when I am there.”</p><p>Hanging up on Atsumu, Shugo was already asking before Osamu could have been able to explain it himself.</p><p>“What’s going on? Is there something wrong with Shoyo?”</p><p>Osamu nodded his head, slipping down from him to sit back on the bed.</p><p>“Shoyo got into labour. They are heading to the hospital now. He asked me to come and watch the twins. He wants to be with Shoyo - obviously, and they are scared since it’s their first time experiencing something like this. I am sorry but I have to hurry. Can you go home for today. I will call you later.”</p><p>Turning to get off the bed, his aura had changed completely. Osamu was more tense and alert and Shugo could sense his pheromones shifting as their mood wasn’t the only thing that dropped in the last couple of minutes.</p><p>Shugo knew it wasn’t a good idea if he’d let him go like this. Reaching for Osamu’s face, Shugo stopped him, caressing his cheeks with his thump while soothing him with his scent.</p><p>“Samu...it’s alright, you don’t need to hurry. They will be fine. Atsumu got that. You told them you’d<br/> be there in an hour. Their hospital is only 20 minutes away from here if I remember correctly, and today it’s hardly possible you will get into a traffic jam this late. You don’t need to hurry. Just breathe.”</p><p>Osamu was indeed more nervous now than when he drove Atsumu and Shoyo to the hospital back then and he wasn’t even sure why he was so nervous, but Shugo was right, he didn’t have to hurry, he had enough time.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Osamu nodded his head, Shugo’s words and his scent helping his pulse to calm.</p><p>“Do you really want me to leave or would you want me to drive you?” Shugo asked, without caginess already seeing Osamu nod his head when a second later he stopped, meeting Shugo’s eyes in shock while pulling the bedsheets over his lower body. </p><p>“Wait, no! You can’t!” He blurted out. “We haven’t told my brother we are dating!”</p><p>Chuckling amused, Shugo let out a long sigh.</p><p>“What a coincidence, I didn’t tell him either. No one knows.” He let his shoulders relax, leaning back on the bed.</p><p>Shaking his head Osamu panicked. “No, but he knows I am dating someone! Remember when I told him at our birthday that my boyfriend was coming over as well, and we wanted to tell everyone?”</p><p>Shugo nodded. “Yeah, but-“</p><p>“But...” Osamu interrupted him. “... we got cold feet and held back, and I pretended my boyfriend couldn’t make it and since then we still didn’t tell anyone that it was you.”</p><p>Still smiling, Shugo soothed him. “Well, yeah...but do you think it would be that suspicious if I’d drive you? I could just drop you off at the parking lot and leave if you want me to. Would that be that much of a big deal?”</p><p>Frowning Osamu let out a frustrated sigh. “No, that way it isn’t any different as if you were my sex friend. I wouldn’t just want you to go but if you’d come with me to the hospital, he will know for sure that we are dating. I mean why else would you drive me to the hospital this late at night. It is my day off as well and way too early for me to open the shop in the morning for you to stop by. Even with all the stress about Shoyo giving birth, he will notice.”</p><p>Shugo wanted to be serious, but he couldn’t resist when he pulled his boyfriend closer, caressing his hips.</p><p>“You know, we wouldn’t lie if we said I came over for a midnight snack.” He gave Osamu’s ass a teasing slap, while pressing his body against his soft cock, biting his lip. “And I don’t mind being your exclusive sex friend... after all it’s what we do whenever we have time for us.” Implying their previous activity, Shugo only got Osamu to glare at him before he turned serious, letting out a defeated sigh.</p><p>“Sorry Samu, but would it be that bad to just admit it already? We don’t plan to hide dating each other for forever anyway, and people will find out sooner or later. We don’t have to tell him straight away too. If Atsumu becomes wary and he asks, you can just tell him... If not? ...Then let’s leave it as it is and tell them later. Besides, we missed the <em>right</em> timing so many times, maybe there is no right timing, and we should just go with the flow.”</p><p>Osamu let it sink in before he frowned, leaning in against Shugo’s chest, accepting his comfort. “You are right but there are still your fans?”</p><p>“My fans?” Shugo asked with a confused chuckle.</p><p>“Yeah, what about your fans?” He sighed, “What will they think? When you announce us dating? I am sure you’ll break millions of hearts if they hear you chose me over a cute omega. You’ve been so careful up until now to not let anything slip through your SNS. Why the sudden change now?”</p><p>“Well, if I will really break their hearts because I fell in love with a cocky alpha brat who loves to call me an old man then I am sorry, but this isn’t sudden, Osamu.” Shugo sighed now as well, pulling Osamu onto his lap, making him adjust his body on top of him, looking up into his eyes while his palms cupped Osamu’s ass, fitting perfectly into the plum shape.</p><p>“The only reason why I was reserved on my SNS was because I didn’t want to burden you. Of course, I would wish for my fans to support me doing volleyball regardless of who I am dating, but even if they don’t, as long as I can call you mine and continue playing, knowing you are there with me, I need nothing else. Unless you aren’t serious about us?”</p><p>Osamu brushed back Shugo’s hair.</p><p>“You know that I am serious.” His voice deep and slightly seductive, feeling the presence of Shugo’s hands all too well on his ass. “But really....is that okay?”</p><p>Osamu felt torn, he knew that the media would run wild over such news and something like this wouldn’t die down any time soon. Two alpha’s dating. They would fill the headlines of gossip mags for weeks with Shugo as a public figure. Not to mention what else might happen. He didn’t even want to think about it.</p><p>Shugo could see that Osamu was bothered by whatever he was thinking of in his brain but if his words didn’t do yet, he would have to take different measures to convince him.</p><p>Flipping him over to throw him back into the sheets, Shugo slid between his thighs, slightly pressing them apart with his knee to decrease the distance between them, he bend over him, trapping Osamu underneath him while he held on to his chin, forcing Osamu to look at his face.</p><p>“Samu, I know it took us some time to get here, but I love you. I don’t care about what anyone else will say. I can’t change the fact that I fell in love with you. You, an alpha and the younger twin brother of my teammate... It may not have been love at first sight for neither of us, but we still fell in love. ... That’s why let’s stop this hide and seek game of pretending. I am tired of acting as if there was nothing between us. Always conscious not to touch you or to let my affection show on my face when I see you. Are you not tired of it?”</p><p>Osamu licked his lips, starring into Shugo’s brown eyes, he wanted to avoid him but Shugo kept him from that, holding on to firmly.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>He asked again, expecting an answer, when Osamu realised why he was sighing so much earlier hearing Shugo’s thoughts.</p><p>It was for the same reason. He was getting tired of hiding and thought how nice it would be if they could go on a date or hold hands in public without having to worry about being seen by anyone who shouldn’t know about them.</p><p>It was ridiculous. They were adults and in love, there was no reason to continue hiding their relationship. The media, fans, the timing. Osamu had to laugh at himself, since all that were just excuses to avoid being honest of what he really wanted. And that was Shugo.</p><p>Meeting Shoyo’s eyes, he took a deep breath before he smiled at him.</p><p>“You are right.” He confessed, “I am tired of hiding as well...I don’t care what others will think...They just have to get used to it. In fact, they have to accept that I plan to show you off.” He snickered, as he pressed his hands on Shugo’s body. “So, will you give me a ride?” He asked, stroking Shugo’s chest before wrapping his arms around him to hold on to him, waiting for his response.</p><p>“It’ll be my pleasure,” He beamed, leaning down to kiss Osamu once more before he broke away to chuckle. “I’ll drive you, but before ... can I suggest one thing?”</p><p>Osamu was squinting his eyes already suspicious of what he might suggest. “No, we-“</p><p>Shugo lifted his index finger to put it on Osamu’s lips. “No, not that.” Shaking his head flabbergasted.</p><p>“Well, I thought yo-“ Osamu wanted to continue but Shugo made him shut up once more, clicking his tongue. “Well before you jump to another conclusion that might get me into trouble because it would want me to fulfil your expectations,” he added, “I just wanted to suggest we should shower first. Our scents... They are all over the place.”</p><p>His brows twitching, Osamu could hardly hide the blush growing on his cheeks when he nodded his head once he understood what Shugo was trying to tell him. After all they spend the entire evening and night together.</p><p>“Yeah…a...a shower, is probably a good idea.” He admitted bashful.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>19<sup>th</sup> January</p><p> </p><p>After they took a rushed shower without getting distracted, regardless how tempting it was, they finished up rather quickly as they dried their hair before they put on their clothes.</p><p>Osamu sticking to a more casual look, just some tight fitted blue jeans and a white hoodie to which he knew his black sneakers and coat would match good enough, Shugo tend to be the type to care more for what he wore. Always dressed up, not too conspicuous - since his presence alone caught already everyone’s attention, but still stylish enough to make it on someone’s fashion blog. Black checked 7/8-slacks from which you could hardly see theirs pattern - unless you got close enough to be considered a pervert. They were short enough to expose his ankles to the cold while wilfully ignoring comfort and warmth for the sake of his appearance. Making up for it with a chunky black turtleneck, black leather loafers, everyone would be able to recognise from what brand they were with just a glance at their golden buckles and his dark grey wool coat. Even without trying hard, Shugo was an appearance but so was Osamu.</p><p>Fortunately, Shugo and Osamu had brought and left some of their clothes at each other’s flats, making it more convenient for the times they needed or had to borrow something - for various reasons to say the least.</p><p>However, the habit of occupying your boyfriend’s wardrobe caused, especially on Osamu’s part, already plenty of awkward situations when a certain brother, had to occasionally point out that Shugo seemed to have the exact same piece, unaware that it was in fact his!</p><p>Since then, they were more conscious of what they wore and made sure it actually belonged to them.</p><p>Doing one last check to make sure they got everything they needed, such as their phones, wallets and keys, they shared another kiss in the safety of Osamu’s flat, before they left to head to Onigiri Miya where Shugo had parked his car.</p><p>Walking down the street, the restaurant only a few more metres away from it, Osamu cleaned his throat when he grabbed Shugo’s hand to intertwine their fingers, startling the taller man as he stopped to look at their hands before turning to Osamu who smiled confused having not expected that reaction from Shugo, he chuckled.</p><p>“What? Didn’t we say we don’t have to hide anymore? It should be fine for me to want to hold my boyfriend’s hand now right?”</p><p>Osamu could see how Shugo’s lips turned into a bright grin. Stepping closer he gave Osamu’s hand a fond squeeze while lifting his other, to caress his face.</p><p>“You really are irresistible.” He snickered leaning down to kiss him, only touching his lips before he let his forehead rest on Osamu’s.</p><p>“Say it again.”</p><p>“Say what?” Osamu sighed, trying to hide his frustration that he didn’t grow just a little taller as he stood in front of him.</p><p>“That I am your boyfriend...I love it when you call me that. Say it.” He increased the space between them to look at Osamu’s eyes.</p><p>Gazing up into Shugo’s eyes, Osamu grinned. “You are my boyfriend.”</p><p>Letting out a happy sigh, Shugo pulled him into his embrace. “Ahhhh! This is the best. Damn, I think I want to tell everyone.”</p><p>Osamu lifted his head, getting on his tiptoes to make up for the height difference as he kissed him again. Grabbing the lapel of his black coat he got rid of the space between them. His tongue brushing over Shugo’s lips, forcing them apart to invade his mouth with it to deepen the kiss, smiling sneakily as he let go of him.</p><p>“You will, but you have to start with telling my brother.” Osamu snickered, gaining the upper hand as he demanded another passionate kiss in the cold winter night, his breath hot against Shugo’s lips. “Good luck, captain.”</p><p>About to let go of him, he noticed Shugo frown, wanting to complain that they could tell him together when something else caught his attention and made him look away from Osamu.</p><p>Blinking his eyes, adjusting them to the darkness of the night and the light of the streetlamp, Osamu noticed Shugo’s distraction, turning towards the same direction to see what it was when his jaw fell.</p><p>Stepping away from Shugo, Osamu stumbled forward.</p><p>“Ki-Kita-san?”</p><p>In the coldness of the night, Kita Shinsuke was standing in front of Osamu’s shop, looking just as puzzled as Osamu did.</p><p>All wrapped up in a cosy winter coat and gloves, he waved at him as Osamu walked the last few steps closer to him.</p><p>“What...what are you doing here?” Osamu asked when Shinsuke just smiled, a little awkward.</p><p>“I wanted to surprise you at your shop. I just arrived from the countryside to spend the next couple of days in the city Taking care of some business, but I guess I mixed up the dates. I didn’t know you were closed today, I was just wanting to go when I felt as if I heard your voice and waited...well...I am sorry if I interrupted you.”</p><p>Looking at Shugo, remembering his face even without having to think much, he bowed politely, when Osamu wanted to explain himself, turning to Shugo and then back to Shinsuke but his voice failed him at his first try.</p><p>Wanting to not make this anymore awkward, Shugo walked next to Osamu’s side, bowing to return the gesture, he was just as unable to hide the feeling of awkwardness as he introduced himself to Shinsuke.</p><p>“Nice to meet you again. It’s been a while. Hasn’t it?”</p><p>Nodding his head, Shinsuke smiled. “It has. It’s good to see you...again.”</p><p>Shinsuke was always polite and conscious of what he said, and he could read the mood. And the mood right now was more than awful.</p><p>Smiling a little troubled, he turned to Osamu. “Samu...I am sorry, I should have called you. I really didn’t mean to interrupt you-“</p><p>“You didn’t!” Osamu declared, falling into Shinsuke’s words when he felt Shugo’s hand wrap around his waist, already speaking for itself, Osamu had finally found his words. “Kita-san, Shu... I mean Meian-san and I, we are seeing each other. You didn’t interrupt anything. I am happy to see you, it’s just...”</p><p>Shinsuke, chuckled, shaking his head. “I get it...I am happy to hear –“</p><p>“Excuse me.”</p><p>This time it was Shugo who interrupted Shinsuke when he pulled Osamu closer, speaking with confidence while smiling tenderly.</p><p>“I think Osamu is a little overwhelmed now and it might not be my place to speak for him since he knows you far longer than I do, but I think what he wants to tell you is, that we didn’t tell anyone else yet that we are in a relationship. To be honest we only discussed to do so today. Therefore, I am sorry. We didn’t except to meet a familiar face ...a friend now... I am sorry, for being the cause of this awkwardness between the two of you right now.”</p><p>Flinching, Osamu snapped out of it when he shook his head. “No, Shugo, stop, I am the only one who makes it awkward right now. I am sorry.” Brushing through his hair, he reached for Shugo’s hand to hold on to it while he turned to Shinsuke.</p><p>“Kita-san, I am glad we ran into each other now. I am happy you are the first to hear we are dating, even if it came out of the blue. To be honest, we were just heading to his car.  Atsumu called earlier and Shoyo is getting his baby, that’s why Shugo and I are out this late, Shugo offered me to give me a ride to the hospital. Please join us. I am sure Atsumu would be happy to see you too.”</p><p>Nodding his head, Shugo second Osamu’s words. “Yes, I agree with Samu, I am sure Atsumu-kun would want to see you as well.”</p><p>Looking at the two, having not expected this turn of events, Shinsuke couldn’t help but laugh when he smiled.</p><p>“I think seeing Atsumu’s face when he sees me at the hospital would be priceless, I guess I can’t let that chance slip by, since I am already here.”</p><p>The three of them laughed, knowing full well that neither would want to miss that reaction, when Shinsuke agreed to follow them to the hospital as they walked to their cars.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sitting down on the driver’s seat, Shugo just finished to put on his seatbelt, when he turned to Osamu waiting for him to do the same, before he reached for his thigh to squeeze it.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Putting his hand on top of Shugo’s, Osamu let out a deep sigh.</p><p>“I am... I am sorry for having been so awkward before.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Shugo laughed briefly. “We were all awkward. It was an awkward situation.”</p><p>“Urgh...it really was.” Osamu agreed. “But I guess telling Tsumu will raise the bar at this point.”</p><p>“Well, let’s find out.”</p><p>Shugo replied, as he started the engine of his black car to head to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc...?<br/><br/></p><p><br/>....maybe.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>19<sup>th</sup> November 2020</p><p> </p><p>Almost two years had passed since Osamu and Shugo first met and since then they occasionally ran into each other at volleyball competitions which Osamu attended with his food vendor booth or when they found time for casual conversations as the Black Jackals hung out at his restaurant. For more than that neither of them found the time.</p><p>Osamu had opened his branch in Tokyo two months ago after all the paperwork, restoration, construction and interior arrangements were done. Having to travel back and forth between cities to get everything to work out the way he pictured it and to find new employees and a proxy for his branch in Tokyo, he was kept even busier than during the year he opened his first shop.</p><p>He had soon decided that desperate opening his shop in the capital city, he wanted  to stay in his hometown rather than moving to Tokyo. Osamu wasn’t reluctant towards the idea of living in Tokyo, but he enjoyed living in Hyogo far too much than choosing a busy city over it.</p><p>Thankfully, after having taken his time to find the suitable people to entrust them with his new shop, having them taught what he expected from them, things had gone smoothly and he was assured, that his business was in good hands even if he wasn’t constantly around.</p><p>Shugo on the other hand had become just as bustling. While his main focus was set on volleyball, he occasionally took on other jobs, such as modelling for a jewellery brand known for its red and golden packaging or various other small jobs of other big fashion labels that found space into his schedule.</p><p>He had the looks and the talent and as long as he could make the time for them, he didn’t mind the attention those jobs brought with them. In fact, it even flattered him.</p><p>Only a couple of days ago, Shugo was invited as a special guest to be interviewed for Vogue Men – Japan.</p><p>It was an offer which he didn’t expect but had gladly accepted when only a while before Atsumu and Shoyo had been invited to as well and he had been joking around when they gonna ask him. Therefore, it was impossible for Shugo to say no to Vogue when he really did get the call.</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>VOGUE</strong>
</p><p>January 2020</p><p> </p><p>MAGAZINE</p><p> </p><p>WHO IS SHUGO MEIAN AND WHY SHOULD YOU REMEMBER THAT NAME?</p><p> </p><p>BY NANA YV</p><p>November 9. 2020</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Shugo Meian</span>, Japan’s Division 1 V-League volleyball player, MSBY Black Jackals’ middle blocker and captain, as well as the type of man we are sure we will hear a lot more about him in the future.</p><p>While there are still some who don’t know his name, we are certain that Shugo Meian knows how to change that as he took his time to talk to us about himself, his goals and why we could all learn something from him.</p><p>
  <strong>In the volleyball scene you are already famous, and the fashion and beauty industry has just started to take a liking to you, how do you deal with the new attention?</strong>
</p><p>Shugo Meian: To be honest, it was overwhelming at first, but eventually you’ll get used to it. Ever since I started playing volleyball seriously, it was the only thing that had been on my mind. I wasn’t privileged enough to be born with natural talent for the sport. It took me a lot of effort, work and sacrifices to come this far. Because of that, I never thought I had reached the end of my abilities. Even now I am still curious to learn and to grow as a human being by taking on new challenges. Entering the fashion industry as a model was definitely a new opportunity to grow, so how could I have said no.  </p><p>
  <strong>You are currently the face of Burberry’s recent collection, how does that feel?</strong>
</p><p>It feels great, I had always loved their designs, but I never thought they would reach out to me. When I came to the set for the shooting, I was a little intimidated, but the staff was so nice, they helped me get comfortable fast. The only thing I have to get used to now is to see my face on huge billboards across the city, but as I said before, it is a whole new opportunity and definitely nothing to be taken lightly. This is a job that demands just as much seriousness as any other job. It may sound like an easy task, but it certainly isn’t.</p><p>
  <strong>Among your field of work you are known as responsible and hard-working. Do these labels make you feel pressured in your position as the captain?</strong>
</p><p>I wouldn’t say they pressure me, but I do take them as a compliment and as motivation to keep doing my best. However, claiming them for myself wouldn’t be right. Volleyball isn’t an individual sport, no matter the line-up, we are a team of six players facing our opponents, every one of us, as soon as we step foot on the court, has to take on a certain amount of responsibility to their teammates and has to work hard to persuade our goals. As my team’s captain, I am just trying to keep them focused when they lose sight of what’s in front of them.</p><p>
  <strong>Would you say that putting in too much effort can be dangerous as well?</strong>
</p><p>I do! Effort does not equal recklessness. It is important to know our limits. If we are determined to achieve something, we will, but in order to persuade our dreams, our health and personal needs should always have first priority. You can be a hard worker, but if you are not careful with your body and mental health, you can’t enjoy the fruits of your hard work.</p><p>
  <strong>You mentioned mental health, how do you deal with stress or anxiety yourself? </strong>
</p><p>First of all, I want to say that mental health has to be taken just as serious as our physical health and if we are in need of help, we shouldn’t hold back reaching out for it. After all we all go see a doctor if we fractured our bone and wouldn’t think about dealing with it ourselves if it causes us pain and suffering. As for me, I am fortunate to not face any hardships in that matter, but if that would ever become an issue, I wouldn’t let anything get in the way of asking for professional help. But as of now, the thing that keeps me calm before a match or when I think I need a break, is just a couple of minutes sitting down, shutting my eyes to breathe calmly. These few moments to just concentrate on myself work like magic to me. And if that isn’t helping me enough, then I treat myself to some comfort food.</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you so much for pointing this out and answering so honestly. Sadly, a lot of people still can’t talk openly about mental health issues in fear of what society thinks about them, but the way you put it, it may change the view of  those who are still brushing this topic off. Now let me go back to that comfort food. May I ask you what you are going for at those times?</strong>
</p><p>Anything that I can get a hold of in that moment! Really. As long as I like what’s inside it or what’s it made of, I will eat it, but if I had to be honest about my comfort food then I have just one thing that comes to my mind, my teammate’s younger twin brother owns a restaurant called Onigiri Miya and he specialised himself in healthy yet incredible delicious food. I don’t know why, but whenever I find the time, I go there. His onigiris are the best. Highly recommend them. Though in general, I am not really a picky eater, I try to give everything a taste at least once, although I did regret that type of approach once.</p><p>
  <strong>Really, how so? </strong>
</p><p>I was in South Korea for an exhibition game once and after our match they invited me out to dinner and when I told them I could eat anything, they ordered something I would never want to eat again. It was a certain part of a chicken, I never thought was possible to be eaten.</p><p>
  <strong>I think I might have an idea of what you mean, although as an athlete I am sure you have to watch your nutrition and follow a strict diet to keep your body in shape, does eating out make that harder? Or are you cooking a lot yourself? </strong>
</p><p>Sometimes. When I am invited for dinner, I usually make sure to eat still healthy, but of course I do grant myself some treats. Without that I think I’d miss out too much. As of cooking myself, during high school I was living alone, and it didn’t take long for me to figure out that I can’t continue to eat convenience shop food, therefore I learned how to cook. It didn’t taste very good at first and I made a lot of mistakes, but eventually I became confident enough to even share some of my dishes on Instagram now and my fans seem to enjoy them, although my teammates like to make fun of me.  </p><p>
  <strong>It’s almost impossible to imagine a life without social media, yet you are rather inactive on those kinds of platforms than others I have noticed. Why is that?</strong>
</p><p>This may be a disappointment, but I like to keep my private life private. Don’t get me wrong, I do enjoy using those platforms like most other people do, but I am more of a passive user than an active one and nowadays there are more and more new apps launching and getting popular, by the time I got used to one, I am already told it’s outdated, and I figured I could invest my time better than that, but that’s just my personal opinion.</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>2<sup>nd</sup> December 2020</p><p> </p><p>Three weeks after he had given his interview, the magazine came out on sale. To celebrate the release, Shugo’s teammates decided to go to Osamu’s shop to eat out but as much as Shugo kept face, he couldn’t help sensing that something was off with Osamu from the moment he walked into the room.</p><p>At first, he assumed Osamu might have had just a bad day. This wouldn’t be that unusual, everyone had those type of days. He was in his mid-20’s and managing his own business, he had his share of worries as much as anyone else did, so Shugo tried to be considerate of that.</p><p>However, that seemed to make Osamu’s mood somehow worse as it became obvious that he wasn’t just bothered by something but purposely avoided Shugo while he had no problem laughing or talking to the other customers or his teammates.</p><p>Shugo couldn’t help but get the feeling that he must have been the reason why Osamu acted so obviously distant and whatever it was, he had the urge to find it out instead of leaving it as it is.</p><p>Waiting long enough for the others to head home first, Shugo stayed until he was the only costumer left, already feeling Osamu’s resentment about that fact as Shugo headed to the bar where Osamu was already starting to clean up.</p><p>“Osamu, I hope you don’t mind me staying a little longer. I thought you’d join us eventually, but instead I got the impression you were avoiding me?” Shugo tried to laugh and make it sound like a joke, but by the time he saw Osamu’s expression, his smile fell.</p><p>Osamu wasn’t exactly glaring at him, but the first words he had directed to Shugo for the first time this entire evening came unexpected and awfully stern.</p><p>“Why did you mention my shop in your interview?”</p><p>Turning around, Osamu reached for the magazine which was lying behind the counter since earlier that morning after he had read it, to throw it on the countertop next to Shugo.</p><p>Jerking from the sudden thud of the magazine as its glossy cover hit the surface of the bar, the weight of the pages adding to its noise, Shugo frowned, turning to it before his eyes found their way back into Osamu’s.</p><p>“O-sa-mu?”</p><p>Shugo had not the slightest idea why Osamu was mad, but finding out it was because of his interview was certainly not what he had thought. Blinking his eyes more than necessary, he was searching for an answer to reply to Osamu, smiling troubled, he brushed his hair back with his right hand while his left, pulled the magazine closer.</p><p>“Well, I guess I couldn’t help it. I ended up spending so much time here, it was the first thing that came to my mind. I wasn’t even sure if they would print it.”</p><p>That was the truth. He had given plenty of interviews through his entire career, and it was not uncommon to leave parts out or pay them no further attention. But even if they left it mentioned, why was it bad enough for Osamu to get that way because of this?</p><p>The space between his eyebrows twitched as he looked into Osamu’s eyes, trying to reassure him.</p><p>“Listen, I am sorry...but...from the way you are acting it seems like I shouldn’t have mentioned it?” His voice sounded insecure and apologetic yet somehow, he felt bothered by the fact that he had to feel sorry for something that didn’t even seem that bad in the first place.</p><p>The colour of his eyes darkening, Osamu’s expression turned even more intimidating as he ended up glaring at Shugo after all.</p><p>“I am not asking you to get an apology. I want you to answer my question! Why would you mention my place at your interview?”</p><p>Osamu didn’t mean to raise his voice like that. He wasn’t even sure what ticked him off this much, but if he had to name it, it was probably that he thought that Shugo mentioned it because he felt obligated to do that, and even if he had no proof of that nor had the desire to ask, now that he was already mad enough to yell, he simply disliked that thought.</p><p>Shugo was still as confused about his reaction as before when he ended up repeating what he already said, getting the feeling as if they were already running in circles.</p><p>“Like I said, I started spending so much time here, it was the first thing that came to my mind. That’s all. I don’t understand why me mentioning that turned me into a bad guy. Osamu, I ...I didn’t mean any harm.”</p><p>There was no logic behind Osamu’s anger but maybe there was, taking in consideration that throughout his whole life, due to his twin brother, Osamu had easily gotten enough reasons to become mad at the smallest things, yet Shugo wasn’t his brother. He was just a regular at his restaurant and his brother’s teammate. Osamu wasn’t even sure if they were considered friends by now, but what he knew was that he couldn’t help but feel comfortable enough around him to let his emotions out. To stop hiding them and to get angry and feel betrayed, thinking Shugo would acknowledge him better than that as he snarled back at him.</p><p>“I didn’t need that kind of compassion.”</p><p>“Compassion?” Shugo repeated shocked as he slowly realised why Osamu was that mad and distant the whole evening.</p><p>“Compassion?” He muttered once again before his voice turned stern. “Do you think I mentioned your shop out of pity? You think that was my intention?”</p><p>Osamu felt uncomfortable but above all, he felt inferior to Shugo and now that he had actually said the words out loud which had worried him bad enough to get this angry, he could no longer stop himself.</p><p>“I don’t know?! Why else would you mention it? I don’t know why you thought I needed this type of publicity. You didn’t have to go out of your way to mention my place.”</p><p>Shugo was dumbfounded, by now only repeating Osamu’s words as if by doing that he could fully understand what was even going on while getting more irritated by them as well.</p><p>“Then...how about the option I did it because I wanted to?! Because I really like coming here?” He shouted back at him.</p><p>Osamu clicked his tongue, far from being satisfied with that kind of statement.</p><p>“As if! I am sure Atsumu asked you to, just like back then when he first dragged you here too...”</p><p>Now it was Shugo who lost his temper.</p><p>“Atsumu had nothing to do with that! He didn’t ask me for anything, and I didn’t do it out of compassion or as obligation or whatever you might be thinking up. Look, I am sorry if I shouldn’t have mentioned your shop, but I didn’t think you’d be that upset about it! I don’t understand what’s upsetting you this much but right now I can’t help but think your reaction is awfully immature!”</p><p>As soon as Shugo had said his words he wished he could have taken them back as he was about to do so, but Osamu fell him into his words.</p><p>“Immature...” Osamu laughed, and Shugo wished it was due to something that was actually funny, the kind of laughter Shugo had heard more times than he could count, but instead this one sounded hurt and bitter as Osamu continued to speak.</p><p>“Guess making my own business from scratch and working hard for it proofs how immature I am!? Just so you know, in the first place I didn’t make this restaurant because I wanted the attention from every single person of Japan. I thought that much was obvious even without me having to point it out, but I guess I misjudged you. I thought you’d understand me.”</p><p>Shugo’s mouth fell open. Osamu’s words wound him more than he expected them to as he avoided his eyes. His voice sounded empty and cold.</p><p>“I see...well then if that’s what you think then so be it. Just let me tell you one more thing, I had no ulterior motive and I just wanted to give an honest answer to a normal question...I tend to answer honestly...” He implied as regards of today’s conversation, “...but sorry if that upset you. If I knew this would make you think I took pity on you and your business, then I want you to know that this wasn’t my intention.”</p><p>Shugo stepped away from the bar, fixing his coat and scarf before he turned back to Osamu. “I am aware that we actually know nothing about each other, but your words...” He hesitated for a moment, “...they are wrong, and I as well thought you knew that I am not like that.” Shugo sighed. “But I heard enough for today. It’s the best for me if I leave now.”</p><p>Osamu watched him go and by the time he was alone again, he felt even angrier than before, but the only difference was that now his anger was no longer directed at Shugo, but at himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this story, feel free to leave me kudos or a comment. Thank you so much &lt;3</p><p>you can find me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/yv_nana">@yv_nana</a> for updates or other information.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>